Wherever You Go, There You Are
by StereoChele
Summary: DPxYu Yu Hakusho. Yusuke left Japan to escape his life as a Spirit Detective. He moves to Amity Park, where he inevitably meets Danny Phantom. With Yusuke's arrival, everyone's lives are changed, especially Danny's, as he realizes why he chose this life.


*I first posted this in the Danny Phantom Crossover section as _Across the World_, but I think more people will see it here. I may move it to the _Yu Yu Hakusho_ section though.

I'm surprised this hasn't been done before. Or else I don't think it has. I searched, and I couldn't find an actual story involving Danny Phantom and Yusuke Urameshi. Kind of funny, considering all of their similarities. 1.) They fight ghosts with supernatural powers. 2.) They're both 14 (16 in my story). 3.) They're both kind of outcasts. 4.) They both have bright eyes and dark hair, and they become more muscled over time (yeah...I noticed, lol) and a few other things.  
This story has been swimming in my head for a bit, and now is the time to start fleshing it out. I hope people of both fandoms enjoy it!

* * *

**Full Summary**: _Yusuke Urameshi was/is a Spirit Detective. He's been at if for a few years, but it has worn him down, and he's decided to take a break from it. He chooses to move to America, specifically Amity Park, where upon meeting Danny Phantom, he soon realizes he's not going to get that break from ghost hunting._

_Meanwhile, Danny has been struggling with the responsibility of caring for the town, and as his emotions take over, his behavior becomes more erratic. And the arrival of Yusuke Urameshi doesn't really help. Danny hesitates to trust Yusuke for the longest time. It seems there is only room for one supernatural ghost hunter in Amity Park, and it doesn't help that Sam might be interested in being more than friends with the new student._

_All hesitations and tension must be done away with as Danny and Yusuke have to face their enemies. Will they be friends after all is said and done?_

* * *

**First Names, Bad Moods and Intuition**

Yusuke Urameshi stood outside the doors of Casper High and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

New school. New city. New country.

Yusuke didn't really fear his new location however. Despite the shock that comes from moving to the other side of the world, he saw the move as a good thing, for a few reasons.

He reflected on those reason as he walked closer to the entrance and gripped the door handle.

_Nobody here knows my past._

_Nobody here knows that I used to get off on fighting._

_Nobody here knows about my broken family._

_Nobody here knows that I am a Spirit Detective._

That last reason swam in his mind and made him smile a bit. That was the main reason he had traveled to the other side of the world; to get away from his life as a Spirit Detective.

Yusuke mustered up the courage to walk through the doors. It humored him, how at this stage of his life he could face pretty much any malevolent ghost head on and not break a sweat, but the idea of attending a new school made him a little weak-kneed.

He walked through the hallway, catching glances of his new peers as they whispered.

_It's official, I'm the new source of talk for Casper High._

His mind became lost with other mundane thoughts, like where was his first class, who should he talk to, who should he avoid.

The field trip his mind was taking left him rather unobservant of his surroundings.

A collision with another student brought him back to reality.

"Oww." he heard a female voice say.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry." he said while scrambling to pick up the books and papers she'd dropped.

"It's okay." said the voice.

Yusuke looked up to find a slender, pale girl dressed in a black tee shirt, dark jeans and knee-high boots.

"Not a bad way to start of the day, I suppose, bumping into a pretty girl." he thought to himself.

Or so he believed.

"What did you say?"

"Umm..." Yusuke stammered. This was another thing that humored him, how girls were often scarier adversaries than the ghosts he fought.

"Wow, well what do you know. It's my first day here, and I already manage to make myself look stupid. I figure I can try to make up for crashing into you with a compliment." he said with a smirk.

"Nice. I appreciate it. But helping to pick up my books is a better way to make up for it."

"Duly noted." he said, while reaching for a paper.

When they had gathered everything, Yusuke attempted to walk off, still reeling from the embarrassment. But the girl grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Wait, you said you're new here. What's your name?"

"Urameshi."

"I'm sorry, what?"

_First names first in America. He reminded himself._

"Yusuke. Yusuke Urameshi."

"Cool. Where are you from, Yusuke?"

"Japan. And your name is?'

"Samantha Manson. I go by Sam though."

"Sam Manson. Cool." Yusuke smiled to himself. The fact that his first encounter with a student had not been a _total _disaster relieved him.

"We still have about twenty minutes left before class starts, want me to show you around?" Sam asked.

"That'd be great." Yusuke had in fact come to the school a week earlier to find his classes and meet the faculty, but he honestly couldn't remember anything. He was grateful for the opportunity to do it again without having to admit that, and subsequently not do anymore damage to his ego.

Sam grabbed his arm and began the impromptu school tour. Yusuke admired how down-to-earth she seemed and found himself paying closer attention to her voice rather than the words she said, more than once.

_'I think I'm going to like it here at Casper High.'_ He thought to himself as they continued on.

–

Danny slammed his locker with impatience. "Where the heck is Sam?"

"Dude chill. I know you always get cranky when you're away from her for too long."

Danny shot his best friend an angry look. The _not-so-subtle_ hints that he and Sam liked each other had gotten old, rather quickly.

"Not in the mood, Tucker." Danny spat. "I just hate waiting."

Tucker patted his best friend on the shoulder. "Whatever helps you sleep at night dude."

Danny groaned and rolled his eyes as he started walking to class. He figured he could just catch Sam there.

He wasn't quite sure why not being with Sam irked him so much today, but he chose to chalk it up to the fact that he rarely arrived to school early, and he wouldn't mind spending the extra time with both of his best friends.

He and Tucker had not been walking for long when they both spotted her, in fairly close proximity to a guy they had never met before.

The group met in the middle of the hallway and walked over to the lockers.

"Sam, where the heck have you been?" Danny asked.

"Showing around our new student. Yusuke, this is Tucker Foley and Danny Fenton. Tucker, Danny, meet Yusuke Urameshi."

"Nice to meet you." Tucker chimed in, motioning for a handshake. Yusuke obliged.

"Likewise." he replied. "And you must be Danny."

"Yeah." Danny said, motioning for a handshake as well, but with noticeably less enthusiasm than Tucker.

"Nice meeting you too. Sorry for stealing Sam away from you guys. Yusuke said, looking primarily at Danny.

"It's totally okay man. It's tough being the new kid. We understand." Tucker chimed in again.

"Well, we'd better be heading off to class." Sam said. "Yusuke, I'll walk you to first period, then I'll meet up with you guys."

"Cool, see you Sam." Tucker replied. Danny just nodded before they parted ways.

–

Yusuke heard what Sam was saying, but he wasn't really listening. A strange feeling had come over him in the short time he spent around Danny.

_That guy has a freakishly strong energy about him. _He thought to himself. Yusuke was sensitive to beings with an inordinate amount of paranormal energy. And he figured that if he had a meter to measure it, Danny Fenton would be off the charts.

_Hell, he might just break it._

–

"There's something about that guy." Danny said to Tucker.

"Yusuke?"

"Yeah, something about him that I don't like."

"Dude, that's what you said about Gregor."

"I know. And I was right, wasn't I?"  
Tucker nodded. Thinking about that phony Gregor—Elliot rather—still left a bad taste in his mouth.

"But this is different. I can't explain it. It's like my ghost sense wanted to go off, but couldn't because he's not a ghost."

This made Tucker stop in his tracks. "What if he's like you?"

"Doubt it. This doesn't happen with Vlad."

"Weird man. I hope your intuition is wrong this time."

"That would be a nice change Tuck. But I wouldn't count on it."

* * *

Hope you liked it! And if you aren't familiar with _Yu Yu Hakusho_, I highly suggest you check it out. One, because it's **amazing**, and two, understanding the story will be easier.


End file.
